The 10th Kingdom: Hearing is Believing
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: When a nosy neighbor decides to spy on Virginia during the last night of the full moon, she hears a little more than she bargained for.


**_Notes:_** I haven't written anything related to The 10th Kingdom in years, but felt the stirrings of inspiration and decided to run with it. This story is purely comical with a dash of fluff and isn't meant in offense of the elderly. The nosy on the other hand... Enjoy.   
**_Disclaimer:_** The 10th Kingdom and all related characters belong to its creator Simon Moore and to Hallmark.

* * *

**Hearing Is Believing   
By Frozen Phoenix**

* * *

She never had liked them. 

  
The sky was blue, insects buzzed and Arabella Flores had never liked her neighbors.   
  


The elderly woman, ("I may be old enough to be your grandmother, but I'm still young enough to turn you over my knee!"), had admittedly never been vocal with her aversion. 

Her elevated breeding and exemplary reputation would never have permitted it.   
  


But even those factors did not sway her deeply ingrained opinions. She simply didn't like them. So much trouble had come about lately and there was no doubt that they had been at its center. It was an obvious assumption.   
  


Arabella had seen the entire Murray get dragged from the building by police officers, screaming for some "Master" all the while. She'd also seen the extraction of an odd refrigeration unit from her apartment. The police had been forced to barricade the refrigerator's small door, yet even that hadn't prevented the many bottles of alcohol from spilling out.   
  


What a sight it had been! Almost like a scene from one of those late-night television movies she was so fond of not watching.   
  


And to make matters worse, _she_ had appeared weeks later, with leaves in her hair and a guilty expression. Not to mention the strange beau on her arm, a rakishly handsome man who would most likely be romancing a waitress in days to come.   
  


No, Arabella Flores had never liked Virginia Lewis or her slovenly janitor and drunk of a father, Anthony.   
  


And that dislike had not alleviated with the disappearance of Anthony Lewis, who was wanted by the police for armed robbery and was suspected of cult brainwashing, or the return of the good-for-nothing Virginia and her lothario lover with the most insensible name.   
  


It had in fact, deepened.   
  


Why Virginia Lewis had been allowed to return to her apartment by the new landlord, she would never understand. Perhaps the man was weak when it came to evicting expecting women (an even greater shame in Arabella's eyes when she had heard of it) or perhaps Virginia's paramour Wolf had used his expanse of charm to manipulate him. She wouldn't have put it past him.   
  


He had tried to do the same to her one harried afternoon, as she was returning from her grocery shopping. The rouge had attempted to flatter her into letting him carry her food, probably waiting for the chance to pilfer her apples. Her refusal had been curt and short, causing his alluring smile to fade not nearly as much as she had wanted it to.   
  


The man was bad news; it didn't take one of great substance to see that. Virginia was obviously lacking in substance, as well as in manners, class, a future…the list went on.   
Arabella had finally had enough. Strange sounds, unexplained instances...she planned upon finding out what really went on in the Lewis' apartment that very evening. 

* * *

Arabella crept ever so quietly down the hallway and to the front door of Virginia Lewis' apartment. Pushing all politeness aside, she pressed an ear against the cold wood and listened…  
  


_"But Virginia, you know what the moon does to me!"_ The voice was melodic and masculine, but with a trace of a whine most unlike the dashing Wolf.   
  


_"That's no excuse."_ A feminine voice ripe with frustration reproached the man. _"You not only ate the entire turkey and the ham, but even the pork chops I bought to make for you tonight."_ __

_"Oh, huff puff! But I was ravenous!"_   
  


Arabella snorted lightly. He was a charmer, a whiner and a glutton, a complete waste of space.   
  


_"Of course you were."_ A sigh. _"I'm just glad I bought the extra chicken, just in case your stomach decided to do your thinking."_   
  


Whatever reply Wolf made was muffled. Arabella pushed herself even farther against the solid door, anxious to hear what was happening.   
  


_"It's getting late."_ Virginia muttered, the tiredness in her voice apparent. There was sudden movement and something metallic clinked lightly in response to it.   
  


There was a pause, then came Wolf's voice, with a sly note that made Goosebumps rise on Arabella's thin back.   
  


_"Why Virginia, whatever do you plan on doing with those?"_   
  


It didn't take a greater elaboration for Arabella to guess what Virginia had revealed. And Wolf had to be leering. One didn't say something of that nature in such a tone without leering.   
  


_"You already know what I'm doing with them. You broke the rope last month, so I decided to get something stronger."_   
  


_"If you had tied it tight enough, it would have held me."_   
  


_"I wasn't about to cut off your circulation. We would have had enough trouble explaining the bite marks."_   
  


Anything Wolf may have said was lost on Arabella. The woman was too busy taking deep breaths and trying to determine if she was still capable of standing. Spying was one thing, but she would never be a witness to such-perversion! To such carnal, wanton debauchery!   
  


As quickly as she dared, Arabella backed away from the Lewis' door. She had heard enough, more than enough to last her to the end of her lifetime.   
  


Arabella walked-ran down the end of the hallway and nearly flung open her own door. Only when she was within her brightly lit, sensibly decorated apartment, did she breathe more easily.  
  


At least until she heard the loud, feral howl… 

* * *

The sun was shining and Wolf couldn't have been happier. The lovely, magical-terrible, evil moon had finished her cycle, thereby releasing him from his. Shuffling somewhat, Wolf did his best to reach behind the toilet, where the key to his bondage was hidden.   
  


It took him some time; the handcuffs really were efficient deterrents, but he eventually managed to free himself. It was only then that he noticed the disarray of the bathroom around him. The paint on the radiator had been clawed at, tiles shattered and bones scattered about the room…  
  


Taking a moment to glance at his reflection, Wolf found himself relieved. His hair was mused, his face sweaty and his hands bruised, but there was no blood. He was always terrified of loosing control during the full moon and hurting Virginia, the very thought made his heart beat faster.   
  


With a renewed passion to see the woman of his dreams, Wolf crossed the bathroom to the door and exited it. He surprised and considerably worried to find Virginia leaning against the wooden doorway, her body in a position that couldn't have been comfortable.   
  


Shaking his head over Virginia's stubbornness, Wolf then scooped her gently into his arms. He couldn't allow his creamy love to get a crick in her neck on his account. Making his way to the bedroom that they shared, Wolf deposited Virginia on the disheveled bed.  
  


He took the time to admire her delicate features, the gratefulness he felt for her presence was as always, immeasurable. It was also why he planned upon making up for the trouble the full moon caused Virginia, starting with a fresh breakfast.   
  


Just the very thought of food nearly made Wolf salivate. He didn't remember eating last night and could feel the familiar pang of hunger. Something four or five helpings of bacon would remedy.   
  


That thought in mind, Wolf pulled the blanket until it fit snugly under Virginia's chin and gave her a quick peck on her soft forehead. If he wanted to surprise her, he would have to hurry, though the fine culinary art of cooking bacon could never be rushed.   
  


As he tried to make himself more presentable, Wolf's eyes flared with the primal, golden light. He absently realized that despite being hidden by clouds and sunlight, the moon still remained overhead. He would have very careful, although according to Virginia, New York was always full of strange people.   
  


Finishing his change (and wishing wholeheartedly that the bathroom hadn't been reduced to shambles), Wolf dashed from the room and eased the bedroom door closed. There was so much to do, so little time.   
  


Walking into the living room, Wolf did a swift hunt for any discarded money that may have been dropped on its lonesome. He was rewarded by a few dollars (hidden in the couch no less) and pocketed the money quickly.   
  


Wolf made his way to the front door and opened it grandly. Things were going so well...and the thought of surprising Virginia filled him with anticipation. It was only when he stepped outside the apartment, into the garishly decorated hallway, did Wolf notice something amiss.   
  


There was a scent. Very faint, yet still fairly fresh. Since Wolf had been in contact with just about everyone in the building at some time or another, it took him little time to decide upon the scent's origin. It belonged to a woman who lived at the end of the hall, one who was as old as Virginia's grandmother and judging by her scent, twice as dry.   
  


Wolf had tried to be kind to the old woman on occasion, even offering to carry her bland vegetables for her. Her rebuttal caught him off guard and made any notion of him eating her vanish. She would probably have given him indigestion anyway.   
  


Still, Wolf couldn't help but wonder…his recollections of last night were hazy at best. The old woman might have heard something that frightened her; perhaps he should pay her visit. Help rid her of any…unnecessary worrying…  
  


Oh, he was so bad. He had learned the error of his ways, sworn away any further ideas of granny-eating completely!  
  


In an effort to regain control of his thoughts, Wolf tried once again to focus upon bacon. The warm, crispy meat bubbling in a pot…the sight of crunchy little pigs just begging to be eaten…  
  


The old woman was suddenly unimportant. Besides, he could always visit her later…

* * *

**~The End~**


End file.
